


Из глины

by bangbangbaby



Series: Когда гора твоя размоется в песок, я заново вылеплю тебя из глины [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Religious Guilt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Предательство, Философия, Экзистенциальный кризис, ангст, надежда
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby
Summary: В постели Кроули лежит голый падший ангел, на горле Кроули сжимаются чужие пальцы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rebuild you from clay.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278376) by [JMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMA/pseuds/JMA). 

> Я не указываю в жанрах ООС, потому что он не проставлен в шапке оригинала, но вы можете решить, что он тут есть)

Когда гора твоя размоется в песок, я заново вылеплю тебя из глины.

Солнечным днём он сидел на траве, положив руки на худые колени, и отрывал от себя кусок за куском. Право же, это было легко: словно снимаешь кожу. Легко и страшно.

Когда-то они могли не встречаться столетиями. Но это было раньше, а сейчас годы медленно ползли по осколкам стекла.

Смотреть на двадцатифутовую «Китобойню» Юры Аллен лучше всего было снизу вверх, стоя прямо у ограждения. Она была воплощением хаоса и красоты, прорвавшихся сквозь боль.

Кроули рассматривал её, сдвинув очки на кончик носа. Он пришёл сюда в тихий послеобеденный час, избегая толпы посетителей. Художница была известна, и ему пришлось дождаться, пока уляжется ажиотаж, чтобы увидеть её работу самому.

Она была прекрасна: абстрактная, давящая. Кроули представлял создававшие её изящные руки, по локти расцвеченные синим и алым, синяками, кровью, краской.

Он приоткрыл рот, потрогал языком воздух и заставил себя оставаться на месте, пока к нему приближался падший ангел.  
— Разве она не прекрасна? — произнёс Азирафель ровным, спокойным голосом. — Они превращают боль в нечто восхитительное. Новаторское.  
Кроули презрительно фыркнул.  
— Боль? Их боль? Капля в море в сравнении с тем, что испытываем мы. Пора бы тебе уже понять это.

Ему не нужно было смотреть на Азирафеля, чтобы знать, что тот зол, но пытается сдерживаться. Кроули всегда легко читал его.

— Ты прав, — ответил Азирафель. — Но им выпадает столько испытаний, сколько они могут вынести, — и даже больше. Она выдержала всё, что ты с ней сделал, и создала это.

Значит, он знал. Когда Кроули встретил её, он как раз проверял, может ли быть действительно, по-настоящему жестоким. Она вытерпела его ярость, его отчаяние — всё, что осталось после той ночи. Кроули вернулся в списки лучших/худших демонов и получил благодарность, от которой его слегка замутило.  
— Думаешь, её страдания стоили того, чтобы сотворить нечто подобное?  
— Нет, — сказал Азирафель, и теперь в его голосе слышалась злость. — Я думаю, что она вложила свою боль в создание чего-то прекрасного, а не в разрушение. Что создали демоны?

— Я создал тебя, — огрызнулся Кроули, наконец посмотрев на него.

Секунду они яростно сверлили друг друга взглядами. Азирафель отвернулся и пошёл прочь, и в голову Кроули пришла безумная мысль, что один из них обратится в соляной столб, если он обернётся.

Первым, что Азирафель съел на земле, была оливка. Кроули не уверен, знает ли он, что демон был там в тот день. Местный вожак повелел обносить людей угощениями, и разговаривавший с кем-то ангел минут десять вертел оливку в руках, вероятно, планируя незаметно избавиться от неё. Кроули видел, как он закинул её в рот, бессознательно копируя своего собеседника. Он думал, что ангел поперхнётся, и с удивлением рассматривал граничащее с блаженством наслаждение, отразившееся на его лице. Азирафель виновато огляделся, не замечая демона, улыбнулся и подхватил ещё одну оливку с подноса.

Первым, что съел Кроули, была устрица. Они встретились в Риме вскоре после Распятия (отвратное было дельце), где Азирафель неожиданно подошёл к нему поболтать. Они, конечно, разговаривали и раньше, но впервые — просто так, по-дружески. Подвыпивший ангел предложил «соблазнить его», и спустя пару-тройку кувшинов домашнего тёмного Кроули признался, почему не ест. Дело было вовсе не в приверженности правилам...  
— Понимаешь, если что-то входит, оно должно и выйти.  
Азирафель пьяно захихикал, и Кроули почти умилился этому.  
— Не то чтобы мы не могли чудом убрать всё куда подальше, да?  
Кроули расхохотался, представляя (тогда он ещё не знал, что этой способностью не обладает ни один из демонов), как где-то магическим образом появляется из ниоткуда ангельское/демоническое дерьмо.  
— Нет, не в этом смысле! — возразил Азирафель в ужасе.  
— А в каком тогда?  
— Ну, просто… нет, я не об этом, — теперь смеялись они оба. — Короче, я просто хочу сказать, что лёгкий… дискомфорт потом того стоит.  
Кроули невольно вспомнил выражение его лица, подсмотренное несколько жизней назад. Всего одна оливка…  
— Ладно, ладно, съем одну устрицу!  
Разве не ему полагалось соблазнять?  
Устрица тёплой слизью скользнула по горлу, и он едва не задохнулся.  
Едва не задохнулся.

Он задыхался.  
Стальные пальцы сжимались на его шее.  
Глаза сверкали пламенем.  
Азирафель очнулся.


	2. Chapter 2

Кроули заваривал чай, большей частью чтобы перевести дыхание. Демоническое исцеление не смогло полностью убрать ощущение сомкнувшихся на горле пальцев, когда Азирафель пытался голыми руками открутить ему голову. В безукоризненно чистой поверхности чайника отражались красные следы на повреждённой шее, и Кроули явственно ощущал каждый из них.

По-прежнему обнажённый Азирафель лежал на диване. Три недели он то просыпался, то засыпал снова, и почти ни на что не реагировал в редкие моменты бодрствования. Попытка отделить голову Кроули от тела была их единственным взаимодействием с Той Ночи.  
Чайная ложечка звенела о стенки чашки, как церковные колокола. Последние три недели были… пусты. Обычно Кроули испытывал удовлетворение после хорошего злодейства, но в этот раз… Дело его жизни изменило его, и пока он сам не понимал, в какую сторону.

Он подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы падший ангел смог достать его при нападении, и протянул ему чашку. Азирафель неподвижно смотрел в пустоту. Кроули поставил чай на столик у дивана и сел в дальнее кресло. Отхлебнул из своей чашки, намеренно обжигая рот кипятком: боль помогла отвлечься и успокоить нервы.

Азирафель пошевелился.  
— Вот что ты чувствовал с тех пор, как… Пал? — мягко спросил он. — Так много боли, всегда, всё это время?  
— Да, — прохрипел Кроули. Когда он представлял себе их первый разговор, — а за последние недели он представлял его тысячу раз, — он ожидал не этого. Он ждал ярости, упрёков, может быть, даже слёз. Но не заботы. Не сочувствия.

После этого Азирафель не разговаривал ещё три дня.

Открывая дверь, он уже знал: что-то не так.  
— Азирафель?  
В здании было темно, лишь атриум освещался проникающим с улице солнечным светом. Пылинки кружились в лучах солнца, расчерчивающих пол. Под ноги мягко скользнуло что-то потрёпанное, помятое до неузнаваемости.  
Лист филодендрона.

Атриум был похож на поле бойни. Когда Кроули шагнул через дверь, под ногами хрустнули переломанные стебли. Пахло жжёной травой, грязью и пороховыми вспышками магии. В световой шахте застрял с трудом опознаваемый дипсис желтоватый. Спатифиллум, иронически прозванный Крошкой-ангелом, пал, словно пытаясь закрыть собой Танцующую леди — орхидею онцидиум. Обоих будто взорвали изнутри, не пощадив даже ложнолуковицы. По всему атриуму были раскиданы ошмётки фикуса каучуконосного, сансевиерии трёхполосной и эпипремнума золотистого.  
Его растения жили в постоянном страхе, но даже самые ужасные муки, обещанные им, бледнели в сравнении с жестокостью учинённой над ними расправы.  
И посреди всей этой разрухи сидел дрожащий Азирафель.

Кроули словно ударили под рёбра. Он лю… он забо.. он вырастил эти цветы! Первая попытка озвучить своё возмущение вылилась в неразборчивый хрип. Кроули попробовал ещё раз.  
— Так-так, кажется, кто-то становится настоящим демоном.  
Звучало бы угрожающе, если бы его голос не дрожал.  
— Я думал, — едва слышно произнёс Азирафель, — что могу доверять тебе.  
— Я ни разу не солгал.  
— Ты — зло.  
— Да ты и сам хорош.  
Азирафель отложил лист, который вертел в руках, посмотрел на Кроули, и тот порадовался, что очки скрывают его глаза.   
— Я не демон.  
— Ты больше не ангел, и вот это всё выглядит очень демонически.  
— Я не озлобился, мне просто… больно.  
Губы Кроули изогнулись в усмешке.  
— Ты же умный, как ты можешь быть таким глупым? Что, по-твоему, есть Зло? Боль, ангел! Это всего лишь порождение боли. Той, которую ты чувствуешь, лишившись Её любви. Которую чувствуем все мы.  
Губы Азирафеля сложились в тихое «ох».  
— Но я говорил не о Боге. Я о тебе.


	3. Chapter 3

Каждый первый четверг месяца в книжном магазине Азирафеля собирается Общество писателей Сохо, и этому нет логического объяснения. Кроули не понимает. Когда он Пал, потребовалось очень много времени, чтобы просто перестать кричать, сформировать хотя бы одну связную мысль, — столь невыносима была боль. Глубины Ада по сей день заполнены Падшими, которые так и не смогли собрать себя заново. Они всё ещё кричат, навеки запертые в собственной агонии, воплощая собой ярость и страх, не покидавшие Кроули с момента Падения.

Азирафель был негласным покровителем искусств в Сохо. Однажды он даже сводил няню Аштарот на пантомиму (на грёбанную пантомиму!) в маленький любительский театр, якобы для того, чтобы без помех обсудить воспитание Варлока. В последние годы они общались больше, чем за всё предыдущее тысячелетие, перейдя от конспиративных встреч на крышах к совместным пьянкам, обедам, вечернему чаю и выходам в свет. И всё равно следовало соблюдать осторожность. Азирафель опасался слежки с Небес, что сказывались на их отношениях. Кроули видел раздиравшие ангела сомнения, и ему хотелось взять того за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть.

Ты слишком быстр для меня, Кроули.

Но иногда, как в ту ночь, он мог притвориться, что Ада и Рая не существует, что есть только они с Азирафелем, и они ни перед кем не держат ответ. Ему нравились эти фантазии.

Азирафель сбрасывал личину Братца Франциска, оказываясь за пределами особняка Даулингов, но Кроули было слишком лень каждый раз менять пол, и большую часть времени он оставался в облике Аштарот.  
Как правило, он предпочитал мужское обличие, особенно когда напивался в барах, но в целом его не особо волновала конфигурация собственных гениталий. Главное, ничего не употреблять, тогда можно не напрягаться со сменой тела.

Дежурившая на входе в зал старая мымра слегка удивилась тому, что мистер Фелл пришёл с дамой, но во время антракта улыбнулась и подмигнула Кроули, по всей видимости, одобрив её кандидатуру.

Грёбанный Сохо.

— Женщины так не сидят, — шипел Азирафель ей на ухо.

— С хрена ли нет, — отвечала Кроули, пытаясь поправить неудобное бельё, пока старая клуша хитро смотрела на них. — Чёрт, чулки сползают. Надо было надеть подвязки.

Азирафель бледнел, Кроули чувствовала себя победительницей.

Несколько месяцев назад он снова посетил тот театр, надеясь найти ответы. Кроули пытался вернуться к работе. Не к Работе — после Неапокалипсиса Ад проявлял к нему подозрительно мало интереса, — к той работе, которой он прикрывался от Работы. Как правило, он всегда находил, чем занять мозг, но ни один из дюжины начатых проектов больше не увлекал его. Азирафель исчез из его жизни, оставив Кроули уничтоженную оранжерею и клубок чувств, природу которых он не мог распознать, и Кроули посвящал всё больше времени попыткам разобраться, какую игру затеял ангел. Что привело его в тот же театр к той же безобидной старой клуше, которая немедленно дала ему от ворот поворот. 

Она почти не удивилась, узнав в нём няню Аштарот. Похоже, театральные круги Сохо было сложно смутить неопределённой половой принадлежностью.

— Думаешь, что можешь вот так разбить человеку сердце и приползти обратно с извинениями? — спросила клуша, ткнув ему в грудь мясистым пальцем, который Кроули тут же захотелось сломать. — Ещё полбеды, если бы это был один из моих мальчиков. Но мистер Фелл! Как ты мог, он же…  
Она замолчала, догадавшись, что перегибает палку, но её театр был лишь первым из длинной череды мест, откуда его выгнали взашей.

По всему району одно упоминание Азирафеля захлопывало двери и сворачивало разговоры. Обитатели Сохо (не те, кто въехал по программе реновации, — те, кто обрёл здесь свой дом) изо всех сил защищали книготорговца, вознамерившись держать Кроули подальше от него.

Сохо занимал в сердце Азирафеля особый уголок. Книжный магазин А. З. Фелла не закрылся даже после эпидемии холеры, когда большая часть аристократии покинула район, освободив квартиры для лондонского отребья. Конечно, ангелы любили всех тварей Божьих, но любили отстранённо, не привязываясь к каждому мёртвому голубю. Однако Азирафель с давних пор симпатизировал тем, кто нигде не находил себе места. Кроули было отлично известно об этом.

Новостью для него стало то, что Сохо отвечал ангелу взаимностью.

Люди обладали изумительной способностью: увидев нечто с их точки зрения невозможное, они решали, что этого не может быть, и просто делали вид, будто не произошло ровным счётом ничего особенного. Их крохотные мозги объясняли великие чудеса мироздания скучнейшими вещами вроде суеверий и палеонтологии.

И всё же иногда они замечали что-то, на мгновение мелькнувшее в уголке глаза. Не могли увидеть полностью и не ведали слов, какими можно было бы описать увиденное. Но они смотрели и _знали_. Сохо смотрел на мистера Фелла.

Сохо смотрел и видел сквозь шитую белыми нитками легенду о книжном магазинчике, передаваемом из поколения в поколение. Ничего удивительного: мало кому верилось, что загадочный мистер Фелл обзавёлся ребёнком, который ни разу не навестил отца, а потом внезапно унаследовал магазин, став новым мистером Феллом с практически идентичными чертами лица и той же самой одеждой.

Жители Сохо никогда не упоминали об этом, но объединились, чтобы оградить своего букиниста от Кроули и его расспросов.

Кроули глянул в бинокль. С этого ракурса была видна комната за торговым залом, в которой Азирафель угощал чаем Общество писателей, словно самый заурядный человек, словно его собственный бог не вырвал из груди его сердце. Азирафель никогда не пытался сочинять стихи или прозу. Ангелы и демоны не создают: он восхищался воображением Кроули, но сам был лишён этого дара.

Однако он разливал по чашкам ароматный чай и слушал лысеющего толстяка, зачитывавшего отвратительный сонет о том, как его бросила жена. Кивал, реагировал, поддерживал, — а должен был кричать от боли. Все демоны кричали. Кроули кричал.

Азирафель больше не был ангелом, но и демоном не стал. Полоска соли на пороге книжного отрезала путь Кроули, но свободно пропускала владельца магазина.

И дело было не только в ней. Сохо хранил молчание, но Кроули всё равно удалось кое-что раскопать.

Азирафель приносил горячий чай проституткам с Грин-стрит. Волонтёрствовал в центре помощи наркозависимым на Ворвик-роуд. Вёл беседы с настоятелем ЛГБТ-церкви на Фарм-стрит.

Короче говоря, Азирафель жил точно так же, как и раньше. И даже праведней.

Деятельность Общества писателей Сохо навевала скуку. Общение Азирафеля с девочками и мальчиками по вызову навевало скуку — хотя был забавный случай, когда новенький парнишка из Восточной Европы принял его за клиента. Кроули даже притворился наркоманом, чтобы посмотреть на волонтёрскую работу Азирафеля, но получил лишь скуку и принудительную инъекцию.

Азирафель не хотел впускать его в свою жизнь, Сохо не хотел впускать его в жизнь Азирафеля. Поэтому Кроули сидел на крыше с биноклем и бутылкой вина, наблюдая за скучными буднями бывшего ангела, не в силах избавиться от ощущения, что он упускает нечто важное. Он понимал, что выглядит жалко.

Но как же сложно было остановиться.


	4. Chapter 4

— ...с кем я тут братаюсь!

Слова звучали, как лай разозлённой собаки.  
Им обоим было страшно.

Их встречи зачастую были случайностью, однако получалось так, что в сумме они проводили ужасно много времени вместе. Пути ангела и демона пересекались и раньше, но после заключения Соглашения они стали видеться всё чаще и чаще.

Кроули сталкивался с ангелом на протяжении всего четырнадцатого века, и если честно, только эти встречи и скрашивали то чёртово столетие.

Азирафель был интересным. Противоречивым. В основном добрым, иногда — немыслимо жестоким. Чистым и непорочным. Гедонистом, старательно не переступающим черту чревоугодия и лени. Кроули подталкивал его, соблазнял, думал о том, как восхитительно будет заставить ангела пасть. Он не ожидал, что ему настолько понравится проводить с ним время.

Они напились и завели философскую беседу. Ревность и гордыня низвергли Сатану, но Кроули лишь задавал вопросы. Он вникал его речам и представлял мир, который хотел построить Люцифер. Только и всего.

Азирафель выслушал его и попытался дать ответы. Кроули казалось, что если бы ангел мог бунтовать, у него бы тоже возникла парочка вопросов. Это очаровывало.

А потом он чуть не испортил всё той выходкой с грушей.

Всего на секунду потерял бдительность. Не смог сдержаться. Во рту ещё долго чувствовался вкус грушевого сока.

И если бы Ад наблюдал за ним в тот момент, Кроули был бы обречен. Он должен был обезопасить себя. Достать святую воду. При одной мысли об этом внутри всё холодело от ужаса, но ему нужна была страховка. Только тогда он осознал, что План по искушению Азирафеля идёт вразрез с Работой.

“Братаюсь”! Он не из-за братаний рисковал своей шкурой!

Вернувшись домой, он бушевал и неиствовал. А потом лёг спать и спал до начала двадцатого века.

Кроули не мог заснуть.

Технически, ему и не нужно было, но он привык спать. Сон делал с его головой что-то странное, позволяя мыслить так, как не мыслил никто из демонов. Сон сделал его, ну, им.

А теперь он выпил и не мог заснуть. Он не мог наорать на растения, чтобы выпустить пар; Азирафель уничтожил их все, и в атриуме начинало вонять гнилой травой. Он не мог пойти в спальню, потому что образ обнаженного кричащего ангела всё ещё стоял перед его глазами.

Кроули был зол и не мог сосредоточиться.

— Не так я это себе предс-с-ставлял, — разговоры с самим собой — плохой знак. — А что предс-с-ставлял? О чём думал?

Он был хорош в планировании, но план, без помех воплотившийся в реальность, закончился… чем? Он не знал, и это было проблемой.

Он был зол. Абсолютно пьян. Вне себя от ярости. Хотелось уничтожить что-нибудь прекрасное. Хотелось рвать и метать. Он чувствовал себя так же, как в тот день, когда смотрел на горящий книжный магазин Азирафеля.

Он рассмеялся.

Книжный.

В огне.

Блестящая идея.

Кроули не мог переступить его порог, но у коктейля Молотова таких трудностей не возникнет.

— Пошёл ты, Азирафель, — орал он на улицах Лондона. Люди шарахались от него, и впервые за многие месяцы он чувствовал себя сильным. Живым. У него был план. Кроули спалит этот мир. Как минимум, мир Азирафеля.

—Азир-р-р-р-рафель! — завопил Кроули, размахивая полупустой бутылкой водки, в которую собирался налить зажигательную смесь. — Есть тут кто-нибудь?!

Может, он куда-то ушёл.

Внизу зажёгся свет.

О, так он дома. Что ж, может, они подерутся. Или потрахаются. Или...

— Кроули.

Азирафель выглядел откровенно дерьмово.

— Выглядишь дерьмово, приятель.

Глаза Азирафеля покраснели от слёз, и рыдал он определённо не от тоски по милости божьей.  
Азирафель скорбел.

Кроули опустил бутылку.

— Что с-с-случилось? — спросил он, на заплетающихся ногах подходя к другу. Бывшему другу. Неважно.

— Он умер, — глухо сказал Азирафель. — Мой друг умер.

Кроули ощутил укол ревности и — учитывая, что сам недавно был на его месте, — неожиданно проникся сочувствием.

— Сожалею.

Некоторое время Азирафель смотрел на него.

— Хочешь зайти?

Кроули хотел.

В комнате пахло рвотой. Священник полулежал, опираясь на несколько подушек, то и дело заходясь в приступах кашля.

Кроули решил явиться ему в полнолуние. В идеале хотелось бы предстать у его постели тёмной ночью с грозой и резкими порывами ветра, но погода как назло стояла прекрасная. Придётся обойтись лунным светом.

Он не отрицал своего пристрастия к драматизму. Зрелищные ниспослания благодати, конечно, не его конёк, но при желании он мог устроить то ещё шоу.

Чёрный хитон? Есть.

Молнии в змеиных глазах? Есть.

Эффектный выход из тени? И ещё какой!

Священник усмехнулся.

— Так ты и есть Кроули?

Этого не было в плане.

— Он рассказал тебе обо мне? — спросил Кроули дружелюбнее, чем собирался. И все заготовленные слова полетели в трубу, когда он осознал, что показался ему в своём демоническом облике, и священник узнал его, а это значит… — Он рассказал тебе о себе? О том, что он ангел? Грёбанный ад!

— Да, я тоже удивился.

Кроули хмыкнул.

— Знаешь, у тебя бы глаза вытекли, если бы он показал тебе своё истинное обличье. Чем ты вообще заслужил благословение ангела?

— Ему нужно было поговорить… — начал было священник и вновь закашлялся. Кроули подал ему стакан, стоявший на прикроватной тумбочке. Мужчина благодарно улыбнулся, и Кроули поборол порыв выплеснуть воду ему в лицо. — Я начал работать в Сохо в восьмидесятых, в разгар эпидемии ВИЧ. Жил здесь достаточно долго, чтобы понять, кто он. Он знал, что я поддерживаю ЛГБТ-сообщество, и, наверное, подумал, я смогу поддержать и его…

Кроули рассмеялся. Люди и их глупые предположения!

— Он не гей. Не в том смысле, как ты понимаешь это слово. Гендер для нас — пустой звук.

— Современная молодёжь говорит, что гендер нынче и на земле “пустой звук”.

Он пожал плечами.

Священник приподнялся, и Кроули подавил предательское желание поправить ему подушки. Кожа старика была похожа на пергамент. Вероятно, он и до болезни был хорош собой, но сейчас, на пороге смерти, черты его лица приобрели совершенно неземную красоту.

— Да, — ответил священник. — Это другое. Но большую часть своей жизни я помогал людям, которых наказывали за любовь. Они могли лишиться работы, от них отрекались семьи, у них отнимали веру, — Кроули терпеливо переждал новый приступ кашля. — Церковь порой была... сурова к тем, кто всего лишь любил. Думаю, он решил, что я пойму его.

— Ты умираешь.

— Рад, что ты заметил.

Глаза священника лучились умом, у него было чувство юмора. Кроули понимал, чем он понравился Азирафелю, и заставлял себя ненавидеть этого человека исключительно из чувства противоречия.

Он обратился к своему любимому трюку — искушению правдой.

— Как думаешь, ты попадёшь Вниз или Наверх? Наверх за все твои добрые дела, или Вниз за то, что ставишь под сомнение Божественное?

Сухой кашель перебил его смех, но в голосе по-прежнему слышалось веселье.

— Как я могу не верить в Бога? Я утешал ангела, а теперь в моей спальне стоит самый настоящий демон.

Кроули улыбнулся, но улыбка эта была зловещей.

— О, я и не утверждаю, что ты не веришь в Бога. Ты же сам сказал, что видел доказательства, коих удостаиваются немногие смертные.

Он склонился над кроватью. Кожа священника пахла смертью.

— Ты сомневаешься в правоте Бога, и Она этого не потерпит, — на лице больного отразился ужас, и Кроули продолжил. — Ты работал с людьми, потерявшими всё из-за любви, и утешался тем, что Небеса простят их. А потом ты встретил ангела, и он проклял тебя.

Священник понял. Кроули видел это в слезах, которыми наполнились его глаза.

— Он проклял тебя, потому что он — Добро. Истинное Добро, какое может быть только тогда, когда есть выбор. Он был Добром, и он любил, и Бог никогда, никогда не простит его.

Он наклонился к уху умирающего и прошептал страшную правду:

— Ты думаешь, что Бог ошибается.

В глазах Кроули был огонь, и сера, и ярость. Глазами Кроули смотрел демон.


	5. Chapter 5

Книжный не загорелся. Азирафель скорбел. Кроули был мертвецки пьян, а ещё он где-то потерял свои очки. Может хоть что-то в его грёбанной жизни пойти по плану?

— Непостижимо, — пробормотал он.

— Что? — переспросил Азирафель, подняв на него мутный взгляд.

— Да нет, ничего.

Азирафель протянул ему бокал и наполнил второй для себя. Кроули раздумывал, не хватит ли ему, однако трезветь точно не собирался. Он взял бокал, но не стал пить. Компромисс. Варианты.

— Я знал его много лет. Сблизились мы, правда, лишь в последние годы. Плохая была идея.

— Они так быстро умирают. Сгорают у тебя на глазах.

— Верно, — согласился Азирафель. Он облокотился на конторку и несколько минут молча смотрел в свой бокал. Затем осушил его залпом. — Я ведь знал. Знал, что не стоило привязываться к одному из них. Но он был хорошим человеком, а мне было слишком одиноко.

На Кроули он старался не смотреть. Оба понимали всё без слов.

— Ты надеялся, что он поймёт тебя, — подсказал Кроули, ощущая горечь во рту. Он запил её водкой и выплюнул алкоголь обратно в бокал.

— Да.

Азирафель опрокинул в себя новую порцию выпивки и наконец взглянул на Кроули. Он словно молил об отпущении грехов. Кроули понятия не имел, что ему с этим делать.

— Кроули, я рассказал ему, — тихо признался Азирафель. — Сказал ему, кто я. Нам нельзя этого делать, это… мешает вере.

— Угу, знаю. Вера не должна основываться на доказательствах, — именно поэтому и Небеса, и Ад перестали одобрять демонстрацию сверхъестественных сил. Кроули фыркнул. — Не переживай, ангел, раньше ведь мы постоянно этим занимались. Обычное было дело. Уверен, его вера была достаточно сильна.

— Я тоже так думал. Или просто вёл себя как эгоист. Искал кого-то, кто мог бы понять… Но, кажется, в итоге я лишь сделал всё хуже.

Кроули закатил глаза. Азирафелю не было нужды искать того, кто знал, что такое боль, — настоящая, рвущая душу на куски боль, не те жалкие крохи, что способны выдержать люди. Он мог обойтись без священника.

— Ну разумеется, ты сделал всё хуже. Ты что, совсем меня не слушал? — он снова начинал злится. Честное слово, можно было уже усвоить это, за столько-то времени. — Нам больно, поэтому мы причиняем боль.

— Я не хотел.

— И всё равно навредил ему. 

Глаза Азирафеля блестели от слёз и алкоголя.

— Кроули, что я наделал? Кто я теперь? Я пытался. Он напомнил мне, что не я один страдаю. Напомнил о том, как люди раз за разом преодолевают выпадающие им несчастья и продолжают создавать прекрасное. Я много читал, Кроули.

— И чем это тебе помогло, Азирафель? Чем это помогло Отцу Джеймсу?

Азирафель пристыженно покраснел. Кроули отставил бокал и сунул руки в карманы, отчаянно мечтая о своих тёмных очках. Зря он сюда пришёл.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня, Азирафель? Чтобы я затащил тебя в Ад? Да, я поступил эгоистично. Ты это хотел услышать?

— Я пытался быть хорошим.

— И облажался. Этого ты хочешь, ангел, считаешь, что заслужил наказание? — прорычал Кроули, подаваясь вперёд плавным змеиным движением.

Азирафель гневно взглянул на него и открыл рот.

Кроули сорвался в атаку.

Он толкнул Азирафеля к колонне между диваном и книжным шкафом и прижался к нему, замерев в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Не в первый раз, осознал Кроули, и как и тогда, взгляд ангела был прикован к его рту. Сегодня их не потревожат. 

Кроули склонился к губам Азирафеля.

— Я не отпущу твои грехи, но можешь молить о прощении, если хочешь.

Одной рукой он огладил его лицо, наблюдая за сменой эмоций в глазах. Вплёл пальцы в светлые волосы, сжал их в кулаке и надавил второй рукой на плечо .

— О, — выдохнул Азирафель. И опустился на колени.

Его глаза, знакомые и одновременно чужие, пристально смотрели на Кроули, и тот не понимал, как выглядит со стороны. Не понимал, о чём говорят его собственные глаза, не скрытые за очками. Но что бы ангел ни разглядел, это едва не повергло его в слёзы, и за все шесть тысяч лет Кроули не видел ничего прекраснее.

Он ослабил хватку, расстегнул джинсы и поднёс свой мягкий член к губам Азирафеля.

Хотел бы я возбудиться, подумал Кроули. Азирафель этого заслуживает.

Азирафель поцеловал головку, едва коснувшись губами кожи, по-прежнему глядя ему в глаза. Сомкнул пальцы на члене. Кроули рвано выдохнул. Он знал, что такое разврат, пусть и никогда не принимал в нём участия. Вид преклонившего колени перед демоном ангела был квинтессенцией разврата, но вместо отвращения Кроули ощущал почти благостное умиротворение. Азирафель покрывал его невесомыми поцелуями, удерживал аккуратно, но надёжно, и движения его становились всё более смелыми. Кроули казалось, что он вот-вот рассыпется прахом.

Азирафель скользнул губами по длине и поднял взгляд. Не смотри на меня так, хотел сказать Кроули, но не смог произнести ни слова. Всё его существо распадалось на части, стремясь навстречу этим мягким, нежным губам.

Он едва заметил, что возбудился. Незначительная деталь в картине его полного уничтожения.

Выпустив член изо рта, Азирафель осторожно провёл языком по задней стороне головки и втянул воздух носом. Напряжение внизу живота резонировало с тяжестью на сердце.

Слова сходили оползнем, царапая горло.

— Кто? Кто тебя этому научил? Кому ты уже это делал?

Азирафель отстранился, двигая рукой в том же ритме. И глаза, его чёртовы глаза были абсолютно безумными.

— Никому.  
— Не лги мне, только не сейчас. Я не идиот.  
— Я тоже, — резко ответил Азирафель. И улыбнулся, тепло и нежно. — Книги, — пояснил он.   
Поцелуй.  
— Люди веками издавали книги с дьявольски подробными описаниями.  
Лизнуть головку.  
— С иллюстрациями.  
Вобрать в рот.   
— Фильмы. Фривольная постановка в одном из театров Сохо.  
Сильные, уверенные движения.  
— Кроули, я в этом мире так же давно, как и ты. Не считай меня непорочным.  
Кроули ощутил комок в горле. Азирафель дразняще втянул щёки.  
— Мне поступали предложения, и иногда очень, очень откровенные.  
Пальцы машинально сжались в светлых волосах. Азирафель не останавливался, бережно и неумолимо разрушая его до основания.   
— Разумеется, я отклонил их все. Но я так давно думал об этом, — прошептал он и провел головкой члена по губам. — О том, как попробую тебя на вкус.  
А потом он замолчал, исполняя своё желание, и до сей ночи Кроули не знал, что их желания совпадали. Вселенная вокруг него рушилась, и перестраивалась, и вставала с ног на голову. Физическое удовольствие блекло в сравнении с чувством, что теснилось внутри, слишком большим, слишком сокровенным, чтобы подобрать ему название, и всё равно оно не имело никакого значения, потому что он мог лишь подаваться бёдрами, толкаясь навстречу чужому рту.

Он распался на тысячу звёзд. 

Ноги подогнулись, и Азирафель придержал его, помогая опуститься на колени напротив себя. Кроули устроил голову на его плече, пока Азирафель обтирал их носовым платком.

— Прости, что злился на тебя, — неожиданно сказал он. Кроули сдавленно выдохнул. — Рано или поздно мы бы всё равно оказались в этой точке, неважно, сейчас или спустя ещё шесть тысяч лет. Разлюбить тебя было бы выше моих сил.

Кроули хмыкнул, ощущая тепло и приятную дрожь в теле.

— Думаешь, Бог ошибается, наказывая нас за это?

Азирафель резко втянул воздух.

— Я… я такого не говорил.

Кроули присел на пятки. В голове ещё кружился дурман, но он знал, что не ошибается.

— Но ты так думаешь. Твой друг-священник считал так же.

Азирафель жёстко посмотрел на него.

— Ты никогда не видел Джеймса.

— Кто тебе сказал? Мы с ним мило поболтали о…

— Ублюдок! — рявкнул Азирафель. — Он умер в муках, считая, что попадёт в Ад за свои сомнения, а ты…

— Я говорил с ним так же, как и с тобой сейчас, с тем исключением, что он мне не отсасывал, — ответил Кроули, вставая с пола. Умиротворения как не бывало. — Я делал лишь то, что всегда делаю. Задавал вопросы. Он сам на них ответил, и если ответы ему не понравились...

— То, что всегда делаешь? — воскликнул Азирафель, тоже поднявшись. — Кроули, мы говорим о его бессмертной душе. Он был хорошим человеком и моим другом. Он заслужил своё место на Небесах.

— Небесам не нужны «хорошие люди». Небесам нужна покорность. Ты «хороший человек», Азирафель, ты занимаешься благотворительностью, работаешь с наркоманами и даже организовал своё дурацкое общество писателей. И ты не нужен Небесам!

Кровли подошёл вплотную. Азирафель не сдвинулся с места.

— И я тоже им не нужен. Я делал лишь то, что всегда делаю. Его бессмертная душа ничем не отличается от миллиона душ, что я совратил. Я совращаю всё, к чему прикасаюсь.

— Ты можешь выбрать…

— Не могу, — сказал Кроули дрогнувшим голосом. — Я могу быть лишь тем, в кого Она меня превратила.

Вот в чём дело, осознал Кроули. Всё это время он боролся со своей природой. Азирафель соблазнял его блинчиками, искусством и красотой Земли, а Кроули поддавался. Он оживлял голубей, и спасал мир, и бросил вызов Сатане, но этого всё ещё было недостаточно.

Недостаточно.  
Он по-прежнему был Злом.  
Да будет так и впредь.


	6. Chapter 6

Художницу звали Юра Аллен.

В начале был холст. По мнению Кроули, понятие ”чистого листа” столь же бессмысленно, как и все человеческие метафоры. Оно исключает сам процесс сотворения основы. Холстом может быть что угодно. Холст можно создать любым способом.

Нанести краску. Вместо кисти можно использовать мастихин, — всё зависит от того, какого эффекта вы хотите добиться. И цвета, так много оттенков, перетекающих друг в друга

Он знает, как это работает. Он искал красоту в разрушении. Убеждал себя, что создаёт нечто новое. Её окровавленный рот смеялся над ним.

— Я сама себя создаю, — сказала она и сплюнула кровь на бумагу.

Он пытался вспомнить, как кричал Азирафель, лишившись божественной любви, но ему казалось, что кричал он сам.

Тебе будет больнее, чем мне.

Он вспоминал Холокост, Инквизицию, Камбоджу, грёбанный четырнадцатый век, — но всё это сделали люди. Искал в себе ярость, ту, что кипела в нём со дня Падения.

Если понадобится, я нарисую тебя собственной кровью. Кроули не помнил, он ей это сказал, или она ему.

А затем он понял, что растерял всего себя, а она осталась цельной. Она рисовала ангелов, сидя на крыше в Брно, а у него было одно-единственное белое пёрышко.

— Ты смогла бы меня простить?

Он не хотел спрашивать об этом. Не имел права.

— Нет, — она не смотрела на него. — Тебе придётся терпеть себя, как и всем нам.

Уголь царапал бумагу.

Его тошнило.

В Аду хотели, чтобы он вернулся к работе. Они были готовы закрыть глаза на его… опрометчивые действия и принять его обратно. Пришли ответ, когда сможешь. Или не сможешь.

Возвращаться не хотелось, но существовать так и дальше было невыносимо. Кроули стоял перед двадцатифутовой картиной в галерее Саатчи, чувствуя себя ничтожным, вывернутым наизнанку. И когда он уже собирался забрызгать рвотой уродливые серые плитки под ногами, его язык уловил знакомый запах.

Только не здесь. Только не сейчас. Пожалуйста.

Азирафель надолго не задержался.

Кроули просто хотел, чтобы хоть кто-то его понял.

Задание было простым: встретиться с коллегой в Феодосии, проникнуть на торговое судно, отправляющееся в Сицилию, и вернуться к своим делам. Он предположил, они должны укусить Папу Римского, или типа того. Его вообще это не сильно волновало.

В 1346 Феодосия попала в осаду, и даже спустя год была похожа на собачью блевотину. Поэтому Кроули не стал задавать вопросов, молча взял клетку с крысами и сел на первый корабль до Италии.

Кроули не любил крыс, и они отвечали взаимностью. Он дал им имена знакомых ангелов. Михаил умерла в пути, но Уриил, Гавриила и Кассиила он выпустил в сицилийском порту, как и обещал. Честно говоря, они тоже выглядели не очень здоровыми, словно их укачало в дороге.

Чума свирепствовала до зимы 1348-го, выкосив треть населения Италии. Азирафель пытался остановить эпидемию, но его чудеса мало что могли изменить. До конца столетия оставалось пятьдесят лет, а Кроули уже ненавидел этот век с силой тысячи солнц.

— Это ваши или наши устроили? — спросил Азирафель.  
— Наши. Вернее, я. Я не знал.  
Его признание ужаснуло ангела, но вечером того же дня изнемогающий от усталости Азирафель не вернулся в приютивший его монастырь, отправившись на виллу в пригороде Катании, где Кроули методично опустошал винный погреб почивших хозяев.

К ночи Катания была в огне.  
— Зачем всё это? — вопрошал Кроули вслух. — Зачем мы здесь?  
Азирафель устало вздохнул.  
— У тебя экзистенциальный кризис?  
— Интересуюсь твоим мнением.  
— Зачем мы в Италии или зачем мы нужны в глобальном смысле?

— В глобальном. Я знаю, как здесь оказался.  
Он пытался пить и разговаривать одновременно, поэтому слова звучали неразборчиво, но Азирафель всё равно его понял.

— Ну, — начал он, успокаивающе погладив Кроули по руке. Затем спохватился и поспешно отодвинулся. — В глобальном смысле, мы с тобой должны направлять человечество к добру и злу.  
— Большей частью просто обнуляя усилия друг друга.  
— Мы что, снова будем спорить об этом? Я же сказал, что не стану заключать соглашений, противоречащих моим обязанностям, я должен…

— Ага, ага, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Я не об этом. Всё дело в них, да? В людях?  
— Дело в том, что они выбирают. Мы просто предоставляем им варианты.  
Азирафель говорил так, словно заранее подготовил ответы. Звучало неубедительно.

— Что бы могла выбирать Ева, если бы не съела яблоко? — в этом ведь дело, да, с этого начался их первый разговор. — Если ты прав, — а я не говорю, что ты прав, — демоны существуют для того, чтобы давать людям выбор. День за днём мы мучаемся в невыносимой агонии, и лишь для того, чтобы у людей была возможность выбирать. А вы тем временем купаетесь в любви, но при этом все просто “исполняют своё предназначение”. Разве это справедливо?

— Агонии? Кроули, ты…

Дурак. Какой же он дурак.

— Забудь.

Азирафель забывать явно не хотел, но не стал допытываться.

— Я не считаю, что это справедливо. Это непостижимо, — мягко ответил он вместо этого.

Усмехнувшись, Кроули допил вино и налил им ещё по бокалу.

— Кроули, — позвал Азирафель после долгого молчания. — За какой вопрос тебя сбросили с небес?

Кроули смерил его мрачным взглядом. Кажется, в этом погребе было больше одного дурака.

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы он крутился у тебя в голове? Если так стремишься пасть, есть способы поинтересней.

— Ты прав. Мне не следовало поднимать эту тему.

Подвох заданных вопросов заключается в том, что их нельзя забрать обратно. Это Кроули знал очень хорошо.


	7. Chapter 7

Письма из Ада становились всё более настойчивыми.

Кроули толкнул дверь в кабинет. Казалось, он не заходил сюда уже целую вечность. В своей квартире он чувствовал себя словно в гостях у незнакомца. Она воплощала стиль жизни человека, которым он пытался быть: белая и минималистичная двадцать лет назад, мрачно-серая сейчас. Мода менялась, менялся ли он сам?

Он сел на трон, абсурдный, едва сочетающийся с обстановкой, дорогой, безвкусный трон, который искренне нравился Кроули.

— Ну, — произнёс он вслух. — Это уже что-то.

Неожиданно для самого себя он выдернул из ящика стола лист бумаги, написал «Энтони Дж. Кроули», а ниже — «дурацкий стул».

Несколько секунд он смотрел на бумагу. Ручка замерла над словами, готовая вычёркивать их до тех пор, пока не прорвётся лист. Вместо этого Кроули составил список.

Дурацкий стул.  
Не хочу возвращаться в Ад.  
Садоводство.  
Могу творить Зло. Не хочу.  
Кино.  
Всё красивое.  
Бентли. Должна быть первым пунктом.  
Я не Хороший.  
Queen.  
Я скучаю по своему другу.

Вот и всё. Всё, что Кроули знал о себе, не заняло и страницы A4. Он не был уверен, что этого достаточно.

Кроули сделал несколько звонков. Некоторые из них подготавливали почву на случай, если получится отложить разбирательство с Адом, а ещё один он откладывал уже слишком долго.

Азирафель определённо чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он словно не знал, чем занять руки, но от предложения выпить отказался.

Кроули вытащил из кармана сложенный лист бумаги и протянул его Азирафелю.

— Это всё, что у меня есть. Прошло так много времени, а у меня есть только это.

— Он возмутительно неполный.

Кроули издал неопределённый звук, который с натяжкой можно было назвать предложением продолжить.

— Например, в нём не указано, что ты хорошо относишься к животным, хоть и не любишь их, — сказал Азирафель, складывая бумагу. — Что ты прячешь глаза, даже когда мы наедине, потому что без очков чувствуешь себя уязвимым.

— Я должен казаться крутым. Ты знаешь, почему.

— Да, — сказал Азирафель. — А ещё здесь не указано, что иногда ты можешь быть мудилой.

Уголки губ Кроули поползли вверх. Брань Азирафеля всегда была для него чем-то вроде десерта. 

— Указано. Вот тут: «могу творить Зло».

— Это не одно и то же, Кроули, — возразил Азирафель, поднимаясь. — И я не нанимался тебя чинить.

— Знаю.

Очень осторожно, точно выверенным движением Кроули снял очки, сложил их и убрал в карман, показывая, что сдаётся. Он репетировал это движение, но если учесть его недавние действия, оно могло и не сработать.

— Я думаю, — начал он, — что ты — самое удивительное создание, когда-либо встречавшееся мне. После того, как меня сбросили с небес… ты хоть представляешь, сколько времени мне потребовалось, чтобы обрести форму, хоть какую-нибудь форму? Прошло меньше трёх лет, а ты по-прежнему… ты.

— Кем же мне ещё быть? — спросил Азирафель с искреннем удивлением в голосе.

Кроули был удивлён не меньше. Неужели Азирафель не знал? Неужели он и в самом начале не был бесформленной, корчащейся массой, какой ощущал себя Кроули после падения, в какую по его представлениям превращались те, кто лишился божественной любви? Как это возможно?

— Я был очень зол на тебя, — продолжил Азирафель. — Я всё ещё злюсь. Иногда ты ведёшь себя совершенно безрассудно, и я… Ну, я по-прежнему не знаю, что чувствую по этому поводу. Мои отношения с Богом… изменились. Увы, Её отношения со мной тоже. Но я пытался показать тебе, что мы не одни! Нас окружают книги, искусство, кинематограф, миллионы историй человеческой боли и радости. Кроули, пусть каждая из них мала и незначительна для нас, вместе они говорят так громко. Они говорят: «Нам больно. Мы страдаем. Мы не сдаёмся. Мы творим любовь». Мне всегда нравились эти истории, но раньше я не понимал их истинный смысл.

Кроули покачал головой и закрыл глаза. Всё было неправильно. Азирафель совсем не похож на него. Они словно параллельные линии. Руки Азирафеля коснулись его лица, заставив посмотреть на него.

— И я благодарен тебе за это. Я выбрал любовь к тебе. Даже если бы той ночью ничего не произошло, я бы всё так же любил тебя. И мне кажется, моё Падение было вопросом времени.

Кроули чувствовал его напряжение, и ему хотелось накричать на Азирафеля. Хотелось разрыдаться. Но он просто ждал.

Азирафель глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Кроули, я думаю, что поступил правильно, выбрав тебя. Я думаю, что Бог ошибается.

Вот она, его главная истина. Мысль, обрёкшая священника на вечные муки, освобождала Азирафеля. Кроули видел это своими глазами, чётко, как подсвеченную схему веток в лондонском метрополитене, как законченный сценарий, как разгаданный кроссворд. Все события жизни Азирафеля, начиная с отданного меча, вели к этой точке.

И Кроули знал, что им не по пути. Азирафель смотрел на него с надеждой, готовый освещать дорогу им обоим.

— Я действительно рад за тебя.

— Но?

Кроули знал, что делать. Он собирался сказать нечто ужасное, самые ужасные слова, что он когда-либо произносил, — но это будет правдой.

— Я не люблю тебя.

Азирафель сделал шаг назад.

— Вот как. Понятно.

Некоторое время они молчали, а потом Кроули увидел, как Азирафель собирает себя по частям, прекрасного, удивительного себя.

— На самом деле, это ничего. Думаю, я просто продолжу и дальше любить тебя.

Демоны не умеют плакать. Их слёзы выкипают раньше, чем успевают пролиться, но Кроули чувствовал, что тело его дрожит от всхлипов. Азирафель притянул его к себе и крепко обнял.

— Я хотел бы. Хотел бы. Я хочу.

— Всё в порядке. Я знаю.

— Нет, не знаешь. Ты — всё ещё ты, — сказал Кроули. Отстранившись, он обхватил лицо Азирафеля ладонями. — От меня же не осталось ничего. Когда Она ушла, Она всё забрала с собой. Осталась только боль. Я думал, ты поймёшь.

Он был ничем. Чёрной дырой, покорёженной, сломанной, искажавшей свет до тех пор, пока о нём не осталось даже воспоминаний. Лишь из тьмы он мог видеть звёзды.

— Ты ошибаешься, дорогой мой, — прошептал Азирафель ему на ухо. — Ты создал себя там, где не было ничего. Ты — вселенная. Ты воплотил себя в жизнь, и я восхищаюсь тобой.

В начале была пустота, громадное, немыслимое, непостижимое ничто. В начале не было ни демонов с воображением, ни ангелов со свободой воли.

А затем они появились. И было это хорошо.

Солнечным днём он сидел на траве, положив руки на худые колени, и отрывал от себя кусок за куском. Он не знал, возможно ли то, что он пытался сделать, но старался верить в это.

Его любили. Любили достаточно, чтобы Пасть. Было сложно поверить в то, что он достоин такой любви. Поэтому он попробовал верить во что-то более простое.

Солнечным днём он представлял себе иной мир. Мир, где демон мог полюбить ангела, если достаточно хотел этого. Он грелся в лучах солнца и представлял, что так ощущается любовь. Не всеобъемлющая любовь Бога, но любовь земная и прекрасная. Улыбка. Запах. Присутствие.

Обернувшую его сердце боль он представлял мотком пряжи, высохшими слоями гудрона, старой змеиной кожей.

Он сбросил кожу, избавляясь от всего, что творил по приказу Ада, всего, что делал по своей воле.

Он впустил внутрь свет. Просто свет.

Когда он закончил, мир вокруг не изменился.

Двое существ встретились в парке Сейнт-Джеймс.

Если Небеса с Адом и существовали, сейчас их нигде не было видно. Сейчас на Земле были только шесть миллиардов людей и эти двое.

Некоторое время они сидели, молча подкармливая уток. Обоим было, что сказать друг другу, но оба не знали, с чего начать.

Наконец один из них протянул второму свёрток коричневой бумаги.

— Я кое-что сделал, — сказал он.

Азирафель взял свёрток в руки.

— Кроули...

— Я не жду, что всё будет как раньше, — торопливо произнёс Кроули. — Не думаю, что это возможно. Слишком много всего изменилось. Мы изменились.

— Изменился ли ты? — тихо спросил Азирафель, изучая его лицо.

— Пообедаешь со мной в четверг? — вместо ответа предложил Кроули.

— С удовольствием.

Вернувшись в свой магазин, Азирафель осторожно развернул бумагу дрожащими руками.

Это была работа любителя, который никогда прежде не брал в руки кисть, но мог удержать горящий Бентли на ходу силой воображения. Сложная, смелая абстракция говорила о боли, потере и сожалении.

И надежде.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, поставьте на сердечко под оригинальной работой (ссылка в шапке), автору будет приятно. А если вы более-менее в инглиш, можно написать отзыв без регистрации и смс


End file.
